Kittypet Paws
by Dustpool
Summary: Tides turn and blood wets the paws of a warrior who wasn't meant to be. These cats have always known that something wasn't right about them, always known that a warrior is born, not made. So how much blood will spill on kittypet paws?
1. Greed and Need - Prologue

**Hello! Dustily here with a Warrior Cat story, I'm a bit new to writing these, but hopefully it'll be good!  
I'd like to say now that I'm sorry about any mistakes.**

_Tides turn and blood wets the paws of a warrior who wasn't meant to be. These cats have always known that something wasn't right about them, always known that a warrior is born, not made. So how much blood will spill on kittypet paws?_

* * *

_TreeClan  
The **Witty** and **Smart.**_

**Leader:** Dawnstar - A white and ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and long fur. (Lives; 7) (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
_Apprentice:_ Mousepaw.  
**Deputy:** Skyline - A blue she-cat with grey eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
_Apprentice:_ Duskpaw.  
**Med Cat:** Meadowtrot - A light, creamy she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Gingerpaw - A ginger she-cat with white spots.  
**Warriors:**  
Spinningwind - A hot-headed and fast, grey tom with blue eyes. (Mate; Lastleaf Kits; Shadypaw, Swiftpaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Shadypaw.  
Lastleaf - A small, brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate; Spinningwind Kits; Shadypaw, Swiftpaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Swiftpaw.  
Mapletree - A brown tom with a mocking gaze coloured amber. (Mate; N/A Kits; Mousepaw)  
Mossystone - A grey tom with green eyes. (Mate; Mayrains Kits; Horsekit, Dustkit, Littlekit, Acornpaw, Duskpaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Acornpaw.  
Hollyfrost - A black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
**Apprentices:**  
Shadypaw - A dark-brown tom with green eyes.  
Mousepaw - A brown-tabby she-cat with a sweet and soft blue gaze  
Acornpaw - A light-brown tom with white eye and ear spots. Amber eyes.  
Duskpaw - A swift and smart she-cat with dusky brown fur and amber eyes.  
Swiftpaw - Black tom with blue eyes.  
**Queens:**  
Mayrains - A long-furred black and white she-cat with icy-blue-eyes. (Mate; Mossystone Kits; Horsekit, Dustkit, Littlekit, Acornpaw, Duskpaw)  
**Kits:**  
Horsekit - A brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother; Mayrains Father; Mossystone)  
Dustkit - A grey she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Mother; Mayrains Father; Mossystone)  
Littlekit - A creamy tom with green eyes. (Mother; Mayrains Father; Mossystone)  
**Elders:**  
Fallenapple - An odd white tom with green eyes.

_OtterClan  
The **Cocky** and **Wise.**_

**Leader:** Dripstar - A rusty-coloured tom with amber eyes. (Lives; 5) (Mate; Dappledwaters Kits; Streampaw, Fallingpaw)  
**Deputy:** Dappledwaters - A blue she-cat with grey eyes. (Mate; Dripstar Kits; Streampaw, Fallingpaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Streampaw.  
**Med Cat:** Swiftriver - Golden tom with blue eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Jetpaw - Black tom with blind-blue-eyes.  
**Warriors:**  
Swirlingwaves - A blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; Whitepaw, Pebblepaw, Quickpaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Fallingpaw.  
Duckstep - A ginger and white, small tom-cat with green eyes. (Mate; Reedspark Kits; Otterkit)  
_Apprentice:_ Whitepaw.  
Poolglow - A brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
_Apprentice:_ Quickpaw.  
Rockywave - Brown tom with leafy eyes. (Mate; Waterbird Kits; Frostykit, Rainingkit)  
_Apprentice:_ Pebblepaw.  
Riverghost - White she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; Jetpaw)  
**Apprentices:**  
Fallingpaw - Blue she-cat with three legs and grey eyes.  
Streampaw - Blue tom with grey eyes.  
Whitepaw - White she-cat with green eyes.  
Pebblepaw - Dappled-grey tom with a wise blue gaze.  
Quickpaw - Black she-cat with grey eyes.  
**Queens:**  
Waterbird - Grey she-cat with rusty-coloured-eyes. (Mate; Rockywave Kits; Frostykit, Rainingkit)  
Reedspark - A brown she-cat with brown eyes. (Mate; Duckstep Kits; Otterkit)  
**Kits:**  
Frostykit - A frosty white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother; Waterbird Father; Rockywave)  
Rainingkit - Dashed white tom with grey eyes. (Mother; Waterbird Father; Rockywave)  
Otterkit - Brown she-cat with brown eyes. (Mother; Reedspark Father; Duckstep)  
**Elders:**  
None.

_CloudClan  
The **Swift** and **Dark.**_

**Leader:** Caststar - A tall, thick-furred, black tom with uncaring grey eyes. (Lives; 3) (Mate; Trippingblood Kits; N/A)  
_Apprentice:_ Deadpaw.  
**Deputy:** Trippingblood - A rusty-brown she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate; Trippingblood Kits; N/A)  
**Med Cat:** Deadline - Brown tom with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Crowpaw - Black tom with amber eyes.  
**Warriors:**  
Lionblood - Golden tom with amber eyes. (Mate; Endshadow Kits; Raggedpaw, Rustypaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Nosepaw.  
Endshadow - A black she-cat with grey eyes. (Mate; Lionblood Kits; Raggedpaw, Rustypaw)  
Adderbite - Brown tom with brown eyes. (Mate; Robinfall Kits; Flickingkit)  
_Apprentice:_ Raggedpaw.  
Quicksnap - A quick tom with black fur and green eyes. (Mate; Fakefall Kits; Nosepaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Rustypaw.  
Rateyes - A rat-faced tom with grey fur and amber eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
Fakefall - A weak she-cat with gold fur and blue eyes. (Mate; Quicksnap Kits; Nosepaw, Deathpaw)  
**Apprentices:**  
Deadpaw - Swift, young tom with golden fur and amber eyes.  
Raggedpaw - Long-furred black she-cat with grey eyes.  
Rustypaw - Rusty red tom with blue eyes.  
Nosepaw - A long-faced, white she-cat with amber green eyes  
**Queens:**  
Robinfall - A quick and easily bored she-cat with red-ish fur and amber eyes. (Mate; Robinfall Kits; Flickingkit)  
Deathpaw - White she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate; N/A (In this case; Deadpaw Kits; Unborn)  
**Kits:**  
Flickingkit - Dappled brown-furred she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother; Robinfall Father; Adderbite)  
**Elders:**  
None.

_SparkClan  
The **Playful** and **Brave.**_

**Leader:** Breezestar - White tom with green eyes. (Lives; 6) (Mate; Blossombird Kits; Daisypaw)  
**Deputy:** Blossombird - Creamy-coloured she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate; Breezestar Kits; Daisypaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Daisypaw.  
**Med Cat:** Brightclovers - White tom with green eyes.  
**Apprentice:** Dewpaw - Swift and playful, grey she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Warriors:**  
Duskysmile - Dusky-brown furred she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
Honeyhollow - Golden she-cat with bright green eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; Ivypaw)  
_Apprentice:_ Rabbtpaw.  
Appletea - Red-ish tom with blue eyes. (Mate; Rosedrop Kits; Rabbitpaw, Featherkit, Flykit)  
_Apprentice:_ Ivypaw.  
Skysong - Blue she-cat with playful grey eyes. (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
Playfight - Jumpy young-tom with black fur and blue eyes. (Mate; Peacefulecho Kits; Goldenkit)  
**Apprentices:**  
Daisypaw - White she-cat with pinkish-eyes.  
Ivypaw - White she-cat with green eyes.  
Rabbitpaw - Brown tom with amber eyes.  
**Queens:**  
Peacefulecho - White she-cat grey eyes. (Mate; Playfight Kits; Goldenkit)  
Rosedrop - Red-ish she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate; Kits; Rabbitpaw, Featherkit, Flykit)  
**Kits:**  
Featherkit - White tom with blue eyes. (Mother; Rosedrop Father; Appletea)  
Flykit - Golden tom with amber eyes. (Mother; Rosedrop Father; Appletea)  
Goldenkit - Golden she-cat with bright green-eyes. (Mother; Peacefulecho Father; Playfight)  
**Elders:**  
None.

_WhisperingClan  
The **Loyal** and **Lonely.**_

**Leader:** Skippingstones - Fearless dappled-grey tom with blue eyes. (Lives; 3) (Mate; Mercy Kits; Snap, Rolling, Lapis)  
**Deputy:** Mercy - Black she-cat with grey, unwilling eyes. (Mate; Skippingstones Kits; Snap, Rolling, Lapis)  
_Apprentice:_ Snap.  
**Med Cat:** Breathlesswonders - A breath taking white-she with dappled blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: **Rolling - Playful young tom with black fur and lazy blue eyes.  
**Warriors:**  
Flightlessfreedom - Strong, brown tom with black eyes. (Mate; Reality Kits; Dreams)  
Gemstones - Small grey she-cat with willing, but untrusting blue yes. (Mate; N/A Kits; N/A)  
Lapis - Creamy she-cat with lapis-blue-eyes. (Mate; Foxcloud Kits; N/A)  
Breakinghope - Hopeful young tom with blue eyes and a white pelt. (Mate; April Kits; Heaven)  
Foxcloud - Young tom with dappled white pelt and grey eyes. (Mate; Lapis Kits; N/A)  
**Apprentices:**  
Snap - Strong young black tom with grey eyes.  
**Queens:**  
Reality - Young she-cat with white fur and loving pinkish-eyes. (Mate; Kits; )  
April - Red-ish she-cat with amber eyes. (Mate; Kits; )  
**Kits:**  
Dreams - Black tom with sparkling blue-eyes. (Mother; Reality Father; Flightlessfreedom)  
Heaven - Creamy white she-cat with wide, apple-like eyes shaded green. (Mother; April Father; Breakinghope)  
**Elders:**  
None.

* * *

~_Greed_ and _Need_~  
/Prologue\

"I don't understand..." A gentle voice spoke, a paw gingerly tapping the sparkling water. "How could this happen."

Paw steps thundered upon the ground as a handsome brown-coloured tom rushed to the water, his eyes shining a cold blue. "Oh my, did it happen?" He asked, tripping over his words.

The she-cat gave a swift, lonely nod, turning her head to look at the young apprentice. "Yes it did." She meowed, muttering something after it that no cat could catch.

"Silverlining, what will be done?" An older, wise tom asked, coming from the shadows, the life from his eyes gone, no where in sight nor sound.

The scar across the female's eye glittered in the moonlight, pale and white, deathly. "Nothing." She replied, shaking the image away from her mind. The mood far from bright.

The half-blind she-cat hissed as she heard paw steps, she had hoped no one would care. "What! Why?" The apprentice growled, he rose and quickly trotted over to Silverlining. "My brother could die!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Silverlining hissed, flicking her tail and turning away once again, only to be faced by two faded cats. "Damn it! Why can't this leave me alone!" She shouted, her words trailing away into nothing.

"Silverlining... I didn't get a life... but I want him to get a life." The apprentice meowed, his eyes following a dark-brown furred tom. "Please..."

The scarred she-cat sighed, lowering her head, her gaze darting to the older tom who sat by the pale-coloured pool of water. "F-fine!" She spat, glaring at the young apprentice. "StarClan! Why they let kitty-flipping-pets into StarClan I don't know." She meowed, sighing.

The apprentice's eyes lit up, a smile ghosting upon his face. "R-really! Thank you!" He shouted, quickly turning to the faded cats. "Don't worry Toby! You'll be fine, and so will Martyn, and all the others! Uh- if they come." He meowed.

"Now, now, Nerd, we don't know for sure they'll be safe." The older said worriedly, shaking his head in an upset way. "If something happens, you must know, there is nothing we can do to stop it."

Nerd nodded, looking back at the fading cats who were now shown sleeping soundly under a bush, other cats looking over them. "I know, Elderberry."

Silverlining quickly dismissed herself, nodding to a black tom as she passed him. "Keep an eye on those cats." She told the tom, rushing away through the glittery forest.

The black tom nodded, an off smile pinned on his muzzle. "As you wish, my dear..."


	2. One Midnight Gathering - Chapter One

**A pleased thank you to my first Reviewer, Moonlit Demise, yes I know the names are seemingly very weird, but I like weird, and names like 'Firetail' or 'Redfur' [Just to quickly add, I don't mind those names at all, I just think they're too over-used] are over-used, rushed if you like, it took me around three days to get all the names down and then think of why some of them have their names.**

**Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, they don't always catch my eye.**

* * *

~One _Midnight_ Gathering~  
/Chapter One\

OtterClan

Paws padded the ground as they made their way through the thick woodland, the steps of the apprentices slightly echoing as they trotted out a log. "How long does it take to get there!" Pebblepaw meowed, growling half-heartedly as he followed the leader.

The gentle breeze that swirled through the night air was cold and unwelcoming as the leader looked back at the apprentice. "It doesn't take that long to get there, shut your mouth, Pebblepaw!" Dripstar hissed, shaking his head and walking ahead. "But as you, _so_ want to get there, we can run, how's that?" He smirked.

Dappledwaters huffed out a bitter laugh, nodding to her mate. "Let's go!" She shouted to the warriors, leading them ahead. "Keep up!" She quickly remembered to add.

Duckstep padded behind, watching Jetpaw mutter to himself. "Keep up, Jet." The warrior meowed, passing the young med cat apprentice, flicking his white-and-ginger tail at the blind tom.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jetpaw returned, shaking his head and following his mentor, sniffing the breezy air as his paws hit water. He was used to crossing this stream, they had to after all, or they couldn't get to the Gathering. Suddenly a hiss broke the air.

Dripstar wasn't happy.

The long-legged rusty tom growled, pushing Swiftriver into the stream. "Move it! We will not be the last ones there, _again._" The bitterness in his voice made Jetpaw shiver. "Keep going!"

Why Jetpaw put up with this Clan you ask? He had no idea himself.

* * *

SparkClan

Rabbitpaw smiled, swiftly following his Clan into the Gathering, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. The sky was clear, a breeze was the only thing that ruffled his fur, unlike the rain from the last Gathering that only OtterClan could truly enjoy.

The young apprentice smiled as he saw his Leader, the brave Breezestar. "One day, I want that to be me..." He whispered, a hopeless smile fitted on his muzzle.

"Ha! I'd like to see that." Ivypaw laughed, trotting over to sit next to the brown-furred tom. "You'd be lucky to be a med cat!" She meowed, rolling her eyes and wrapping her tail around her newly cleaned paws.

Rabbitpaw blinked, stepping away from the she-cat and looking down. "But, I don't want to be a med cat, I-I want to be Leader one day." The younger male muttered, looking down. Ivypaw had always picked on him.

Ivypaw huffed out a laugh once again. "Yeah, yeah, just try and aim for warrior first, alright?" And with that she padded off to a group of CloudClanners who looked like they wanted nothing to do with her.

"Don't let her get you down." Came the playful voice of Dewpaw, the med cat apprentice of SparkClan. "She's just trying to get under your fur." The she-cat added, flashing the tom a quick smile. "Come on, come sit with me and Brightclovers, I'm sure they won't mind and Rolling would love to meet you!"

The smile returned to Rabbtpaw's face and he nodded, following the she-cat quickly over to where the med cats were sitting. "Hey, Rolling!" Dewpaw meowed, running over to the side of the clearing. "This is Rabbitpaw, you know, that tom I was telling you about at Gazer Meadows?"

A tall black-furred tom turned to the joyful she-cat, dipping his head to Rabbitpaw. "One is pleased to meet you." His refined voice was higher and more pleasing to the ears than the voices of others Rabbitpaw had met.

"Nice to meet you as well, Rolling, was it?" Rabbitpaw asked, flicking his tail and sitting down, quickly giving his cheat fur a lick.

He nodded his head, a lazy smile upon his muzzle. "Yes, Rolling." The tom meowed, rolling out his name with an added purr. "And you're Rabbitpaw, Dewpaw has told one much about you." Rolling added.

"May I just say, you've got a lovely voice, Rolling." Rabbitpaw meowed, and the tom lit up with happiness.

Rolling bounced to his paws. "You really think so?" He asked. "Why thank you, Rabbitpaw, you've no idea how much that means to someone from one's Clan." He said, the joyful tone in his voice making Rabbitpaw feel proud.

* * *

The sound of a yowl awoke the Clans from their speak, heads turning to look up at the Leaders who sat upon the tree.

Caststar and Dripstar sat on the highest, Dawnstar and Breezestar sat to the left and Skippingstones sat on the right that happened to be lowest to the ground.

"Good evening! And welcome to the Gathering!" Caststar yowled, lifting his paw up and giving it a quick lick. "Moving right on, Dripstar, you can go first."

The rusty tom looked up, a smile upon his muzzle. "Good evening Clanners!" He shouted. "I have wonderful news from OtterClan that I'm very, in-fact, I'm sure you'll want to hear!" He yowled, smiling at his own words.

"A few nights ago we had a fox around the rivers, our warriors made quick work of it and luckily, no one was hurt." Dripstar meowed, nodding proudly. "Some sadder news, my old, deputy, Raggingrivers passed from greencough, but a week ago, my new deputy is Dappledwaters." He said, gazing down at the she-cat. "My mate." He was quick to add. "Oh, and Reedspark had a kit, Otterkit." He meowed in a dull tone, unwilling to say anymore on the matter.

"Readspark! Dappledwaters!" Cats around the clearing cheered.

Dripstar turned to Caststar. "My ally, why don't you take your turn." He nodded to the dark-coated tom.

Caststar nodded. "We've not much news. A kittypet was found on our land." He meowed. "He was quickly gotten rid of-"

"Are you saying you killed this cat, Caststar?" Breezestar meowed, blinking at the Leader.

The black-furred tom huffed out a laugh. "There wasn't any other way, Breezestar, we tried talking, that didn't seem to work." Caststar meowed, smirking. "Also, Lionblood has reported the smell of fox, but other than that, CloudClan is just peaceful chaos." Caststar purred to the Gathering, watching the faces of some of the cats.

Breezestar quickly sat up. "I have news from SparkClan." He meowed, hoping to keep a fight from breaking out. "Rosedrop, one of our queens has given birth to two lovely little kits by the names of Featherkit and Flykit, however we were deeply upset to find out from our med cat, Brightclovers, that Featherkit has greencough, she has been moved to the med den, Flykit is fine as is Peacefulechos and Rosedrop. We're praying to StarClan that young Featherkit will make it through." Breezestar reported, dipping his head in sadness.

"My Clan and I wish your Clan well, we all know that greencough is not something to be taken lightly." Dawnstar spoke for the first time. "Is that all you'd like to say?"

Breezestar nodded his head.

"Rosedrop, Rosedrop!" Cats cheered, some looking down, others not caring.

Dawnstar quickly licked her chest, her eyes falling on the clearing. "TreeClan has almost nothing to report! The death of one of our elders have hit us hard, but otherwise we are well and StarClan has blessed us with more food than we'd mostly find around our simple Clan." The Leader looked to the right where a ragged tom sat.

Blue-eyes shining, the tom's head turned to look at the other leaders. "Would you have any news, Skippingstar?" Caststar meowed, his eyes showing hate for the fearless dappled-grey tom.

"Yes, one has news, but one isn't about to tell someone who won't say one's real name." He meowed, looking down at his small Clan.

Caststar growled. "Skipping_stones,_ may you have any news?"

Skippingstones smiled. "One has... some news." He meowed. "We too have smelled kittypets on our land, but one has no need to know of why they're here." He told the Clans, looking down. "However, if it pleases others, we'd like you to know that if found, these kittypets will be sent home."

"Sent home!" Dripstar hissed. "They should be killed!" He yelled, cats yowling in agreement, others in disagreement. "Why should they live when they take our food!?" Dripstar yowled. "They have their own!"

Skippingstones looked down. "One will do what one likes if one finds these kittypets." He meowed, swiftly jumping down. "This Gathering is over."

Caststar growled but held his ground. "CloudClan! We're leaving!" He shouted, jumping from the tree and going to find the rest of his Clan.

* * *

TreeClan

Swiftpaw let out a sigh. "Well that ended quickly." He muttered, following behind Mousepaw, the only other TreeClan apprentice, apart from Gingerpaw to go.

"Yeah, but Caststar was giving the Gathering a bad feeling." Mousepaw said, falling back to walk next to Swiftpaw. "I think Skippingstones did a good job with ending it there."

Swiftpaw nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wish Dawnstar was that good." He half-heartedly meowed, looking up at the moon as they followed behind the warriors. "Hey, Mousepaw?" He asked.

Mousepaw made an 'mhm' sound and looked at Swiftpaw who smiled, flicking his tail. "What do you want your warrior name to be?" He asked, smiling at the she-cat.

"Oh, I don't know? I was kinda hoping Dawnstar would give me Mousestep." She said, lifting her paw up and gingerly placing it down. "You?"

Swiftpaw nodded, thinking that name would be lovely for the tabby. "Well... I always liked the name Swiftmoon."

"That sounds like a she-cat name, don't you think?" Mousepaw laughed. "I do like it." She added, smiling at her friend sweetly.

Swiftpaw smiled back as they padded side-by-side through the trees.

* * *

**I'd just like to say, that half-way through this, I was called away and I was in the flow then, so when I came back I wasn't and then I was also being spoken to, so a lot of the Gathering and end part was really rushed, I'm so sorry about that. Hopefully it won't happen again.**

**- Dustily.**


	3. The Lost - Chapter Two

**A thank you, once again to Moonlit Demise for their lovely Review. Also a thank you to 1rozike for Following and putting this on their Favourites list.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, they don't always catch my eye.**

* * *

~The _Lost_~

CloudClan

Rustypaw's eyes were hardly open as he awoke the next day, sighing as he remembered the Gathering he hadn't gone to. "Good morning." He muttered through his teeth as a shadow dropped over him.

"Good mornin', Rustypaw." Deadpaw's cold voice spoke, the laughter in his eyes long gone.

The rusty tom-cat remembered a time he looked up to the older Apprentice, how he'd asked to be trained with his swift and deadly, golden-furred, den-mate. "Shouldn't you be with Deathpaw?" Rustypaw growled as he rose to his paws, flicking his tail.

"Uh? Remind me... why?" Deadpaw asked, trotting out after the younger, smiling slyly.

Rustypaw turned around, glaring at the tom. "News flash, she's carrying your kits!" He slightly growled, turning away again.

"And? Your point is what, Rustypaw?" Deadpaw meowed, padding up closer to the younger tom and looking down at him, he was only a bit smaller than his mentor, and the Leader, Caststar.

Rustypaw glared up at him. "And... you should be with her." The tom meowed, sitting down and looking around, spying a few warriors watching them carefully.

Deadpaw let out a laugh, his eyes darting to where Raggedpaw was playing with Flickingkit. "She doesn't need me, where was my father when I was young? It's better the kits don't even know me!" He told Rustypaw, padding away from the tom without another word to where Caststar was sitting.

"Ready for training, Kit?" Quicksnap growled as he walked up behind Rustypaw, smirking as he turned and flicked the Apprentice's ear.

Rustypaw sighed, getting to his paws. "Sure, sure, let's go..." He meowed, uncaring of being called 'Kit' he was used to it by now.

Every cat in the clan, had a type of nickname. It had all started from when the old leader, Trickingstar, one of the most devious leaders there had ever been, gave herself the name 'Trick'. Telling every cat of her wish to call her by it. Rustypaw had only been a kit, But he remembered the day Ratpaw, now known as Rateyes, had come back from his last Gathering as an apprentice and told him of how some of the other Clan Leaders wouldn't call her by the nickname. It had been that night CloudClan had lost most of its Warrior rights.

Rustypaw slightly growled as he remembered how he'd been given the nickname 'Kit' it had been Quicksnap who'd done it, told him his nickname, never caring for what his mother said about it. Not that she cared.

_"It's fitting." Endshadow purred, placing her paw by Rustykit, the small tom hardly much bigger. "Thank you, Quicksnap." The she-cat meowed, smirking up at the green-eyed tom._

_"It's alright, Endshadow. I'll be his mentor when he's older, maybe he'll even be given the nickname 'Apprentice' some day."_

The laugh that followed had been cold and slightly angry. He hated his mentor, always had, the things he did and said. It hurt like hellfire.

Hellfire... that name made him slow. It brought back memories of plenty, and bad ones at that.

The name once belonged to a cat, a dark-brown tabby with hellish amber-eyes. He had been a strong and wise cat, someone many had looked up to. He'd wanted peace... but also war, Hellfire had wanted his Clan and his Clan alone to rule.

WhisperingClan hadn't always been small, it was once the most powerful Clan around, taking lives at will, risking their kits and sending their apprentices into other lands, far away. Most never returned.

Hellfire had been the Leader of WhisperingClan, he's been the one to send it into the ground as well, risking his warriors and apprentices, most died in the battle with CloudClan, Trickingstar herself died in that war.

It had been Hellfire who killed her.

Rustypaw remembered the tale, how the Deputy at the time, Skipping, a well-trained Warrior had been who would rule over WhisperingClan next.

He'd stood up and taken down Hellfire, he'd been the one to send blood on to his paws. But Skipping had also been the one to save the Clan from dying out. "Skipping was only an apprentice." Rustypaw reminded himself out loud, smiling slightly to himself.

"Maybe one day, I'll be like Skipping..."

* * *

WhisperingClan

Snap hissed slightly, muttering something even he couldn't hear. "Please, please, WhisperingClan, calm yourselves!" Skippingstones yowled. "The Gathering last night, was, as always, a wash-out. But we are WhisperingClan, we're known for being loyal in the face of others, we will stand as one!" He told his small Clan.

April stepped from the small round of cats, looking down slightly. "But may one ask, how? We are small, our warriors are weak after but a day of hunting, we'd die in a battle." The queen spoke, her eyes slightly dark and untrusting of her Leader.

The eyes of Mercy snapped open from where she was sitting, glaring down at the cats. "We are small, yes April, but soon, hopefully, we won't be." The Deputy meowed to the queen, dipping her head.

"This is silly!" Rolling called out, stepping away from his mentor. "Father! May one go? One has simply had all one can take of this meeting." He growled, waiting for what his father would say.

Skippingstones sighed. "Rolling, you may go." He told his son, watching as the black-tom ran from the camp, his eyes not turning to gaze back.

The Med Cat Apprentice kept going, the lazy smile on his face returning. "That Gathering was nothing but trouble." The tom spoke to himself.

An echo of darkness whispered to the tom from afar, a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. "Rolling..." It was a male voice, soft and uneven.

"Hello?" The Med Cat Apprentice called, padding into the darkness of the forest. "Who dares to walk on WhisperingClan land?" Who in their right mind would set paw in our forest?!"

Amber-eyes glittered from a bush as a brown apprentice hopped out. "Hi!" Rabbitpaw of SparkClan smiled, looking hopefully up at the Med Cat Apprentice.

"Rabbitpaw! What are you doing here? If ones Clan finds you, you'll be in deep trouble." Rolling told the happy-go-lucky tom-cat.

Rabbitpaw simply rolled his eyes. "Never mind that! I want- no, I need to show you this!" He meowed, quickly turning and running off. His name suited him well, he was the fastest apprentice in SparkClan.

"Get back here, Rabbitpaw!" Rolling growled, following the SparkClanner into the woods. "What is it?" He asked, running at full speed to keep up with the younger tom-cat.

Rabbitpaw came to a hopping stop, padding carefully around a brush. "Hey, hey, you guys still here?" He spoke as Rolling carefully followed him. The Med Cat Apprentice stopped as he heard another voice.

"Yeah! We're still here, we couldn't go anywhere, could we?" A small cream-coloured tom meowed, stepping out from under a bush. "Did you bring someone?" He asked, his voice was small and sad.

Rabbitpaw looked behind him as Rolling stepped out, blinking at the cat. "Uhh..." He was slightly lost for words. "Who are you?" He meowed, ducking his head to hear the small sound of crying.

The cream tom looked at Rolling. He looked around five-moons old. "Hello! I'm Martyn also known as Little!" He smiled at the Med Cat Apprentice, turning quickly to where the crying was coming from. "But no time for that, can you help?" He asked, flicking his tail to where the sound was coming from and running off.

Rabbitpaw ran behind him, running into the bush. Rolling quickly followed him in, stopping as eyes met his. "Who are you!" Growled a tom slightly smaller than Rolling, ginger-and-white fur standing up on end.

"Duncan..." A dark-brown tom meowed, stepping from the shadows, his blue eyes breaking from where he was gazing at a cream-furred sleeping she-cat. "Be nice." He snapped quickly, going back to where the she-cat was lying.

Rolling glared at the tom before trotting over to where Rabbitpaw was. "What the hell man!" He hissed, looking down at where a small tom was lying on his side, blood coming from a wound on his pelt. "Oh."

"You must be Rolling." A honey-coloured, long-furred tom said, looking up at the Med Cat Apprentice. "Can you help him?"

Rolling was lost for words at these cats. There was 7 of them, one she-cat and six toms. "One can try." He meowed, gently wrapping his tail around his paws to look down at the kit. The wound was bloodied and open. There wasn't a way for him to help him out here.

Quickly getting to his paws, he saw the she-cat was licking three kits and yet another cat stood in the shadows, no two. "Alright, we're going back to the camp."

* * *

**I went off a bit at the end, as I'd truly forgotten how many cats there was going to be, and having about 13 cats in a bush wouldn't end well. I'm sorry for the wait, the next one will be out soon!**

**This was by far, the most hard chapter to write.**

**- Dustily.**


	4. Hearts Of Warriors - Chapter Three

**Thank you to symonybaloney for Reviewing and putting this on their Favourites list_!_ I've sent you a PM about what you asked me_!_**

**Again, I'm sorry for any misspelled words or mistakes_!_**

**This one is also a bit slow, sorry~**

* * *

~Hearts Of Warriors~

WhipseringClan

Rolling carefully held the bleeding tom in his jaws, leading the others to WhisperingClan camp. "How much longer?" One of the cats asked, a black-and-white tom by the name of Panda.

The black-furred Med Cat Apprentice looked back and then kept walking, he couldn't really speak as well as holding the kit.

The tom felt a chill go through him as paws thundered across the ground, making him panic as he looked back at the cats, carefully placing the kit on the ground as creamy fur came through the bush. "Sister!" Rolling said, backing away slightly as the she-cat came to an easy stop.

She blinked before carefully backing up until her body was hidden within the bush. "Oh, brother!" She meowed in a slightly shaky voice. "What, may one ask, is this?" She growled to her younger brother, keeping herself half-hidden.

Rolling looked down at the chestnut-furred tom. "Um... well, we just need to get to camp." He meowed, his eyes flicking to where the other cats were. "Very much so, as you can see."

"What the hell, Rolling! Who are these cats?" She growled, shaking her head.

The black pelt of one of the smaller toms padded past Rolling, dipping his head to the she-cat. "My name would be Liam, lassie." He meowed, his voice had a slightly weirder tone to the other cats.

"Lassie?! One would be named Lapis." She meowed, turning tail and sighing. "One will take you to the camp." Lapis said. "Rolling, come." She growled to her brother, watching as he picked the kit up and followed after her.

Panda quickly padded up next to them. "What happened to your paws?" He asked, pointedly looking at Lapis, her paws covered in blood and mud.

"Um, nothing, one just slipped and cut herself on a rock by the river." Lapis said a bit unsure of herself as she padded ahead. "One was at the river when the meeting was going on." She told the black-and-white tom-cat.

Lewis padded quickly up behind them. "Meeting? What's a meeting?" He asked, blinking as sunlight hit his gaze. Flicking his tail lightly as the smell of other cats filled his nose.

"A meeting is something Clan cats go to, it's where every cat can talk about things... in our meetings anyway." Lapis told the slightly smaller tom, watching as he nodded and fell behind to walk with the long-furred cream she-cat. "Father will most likely hold another meeting when we get there."

Martyn padded ahead to walk next to Rolling, glaring slightly at the she-cat's paws. "Why?" He asked, looking carefully at Toby.

"Because you're Kittypets, and Kittypets the Clans have seen before." Lapis told the kit. "Anyway, we're here."

Rolling smelled the air, holding his breath as Mercy let out a growl from above him. "Attackers!" His mother shouted, jumping down from the tree and on to the back of Panda.

"Mother! Stop!" Rolling shouted, dropping the kit from his jaws. "These are friends!" He yowled, watching as his slightly younger brother ran out.

Snap stopped, glaring at the cats. "Friends!" He shouted. "Who and where did you meet these cats?!" He growled, his claws out as Breathlesswonders ran from her den, jumping to a stand still.

Before the Med Cat could speak, Skippingstones trotted out from his den, the whole group of cats stopping to look at the tom. "What." He stopped, as if wanting to deepen what he would say next. "Is going on." It worked.

Mercy rolled away from Panda, growling as she backed away to stand by her mate. "Mother, Father, these... are, K-Kittypets. Who, Rabbitpaw-"

Snap cut his brother off with a low mutter. "Isn't Rabbitpaw from SparkClan? Why is he here?" He muttered, looking up as Foxcloud padded over.

"Found." Rolling kept going, glaring at the youngest of his Family. "Breathlesswonders, this kit needs our help." The Apprentice of the Med Cat meowed, watching as she came over to see the small tom. Martyn stood by him.

Breathlesswonders smelled the kit's wound. "Smells slightly like CloudClan." She whispered, carefully picking the kit up and padding in to the camp, her tail flowing along the ground wishfully. Martyn ran after her, running through Snap's legs.

Skippingstones watched the Med Cat go, quickly turning back to the other cats, his face softening at seeing the small kits wrapped in the she-cat's tail and a few wounds on the white-and-ginger tom. "Come." The Leader growled, turning and running back into the camp.

"Cats of WhisperingClan, gather before Lead Rock and let us share a meeting while we speak!" He yowled, jumping up on to a rock and quickly looking around at the cats.

Snap, Mercy and Foxcloud quickly pushed the cats in to the camp, watching their faces carefully. Rolling and Rabbitpaw followed. Mercy stopped next to her oldest son and whispered quickly in his ear. "Rolling, make sure Lapis is alright, the blood on her paws doesn't look very fine."

Rolling nodded, turning away from Rabbitpaw, but muttering in his ear. "Go to the meeting, one will be there soon, anyone gives you trouble, come find one at that den." Rolling told him, flicking his tail to an old-looking log, quickly padding off.

Rabbitpaw nodded, following after Foxcloud and taking a seat with the warrior, watching the leader boldly.

Rolling quickly padded up to Lapis, his gaze fixed on the she-cat. "You look like a rat when it knows someone is about to kill it. Forgiving, wishful and slightly worried." His eyes flickered to the blood on her paws. "Go clean yourself off in the lake and then come back, Breathlesswonders will take a look at you."

Not bothering with a goodbye, the tom padded away, a lazy smirk on his muzzle. "Back." He muttered to Rabbitpaw, smiling at the Apprentice.

"That was fast." Rabbitpaw told him, watching as Skippingstones waited for the cats to rise.

Rolling let out a sly laugh. "One is very fast when it comes to cats, they seem... weird around one, like they know not to speak." He meowed, standing up and letting his tail drop. "Just follow what one says."

Skippingstones let his let hit the ground and gingerly lifted his head higher than the other cats. "Say after one." He told them. "One will boldly say what one must, for the good of the Clan, we'll down our claws, and tuck in our teeth, no blood will be shown and no cat will go amiss."

The Clan said it after him, Rabbitpaw finding it weird using 'one' to speak of himself.

"Good, now, who are you and why, would you dare come to our land?" Skippingstones growled, watching the Kittypets with a strong and untrusting gaze.

Lewis, being the leader of the group, stepped up, his gaze holding Skippingstones. "My name is Lewis, this is Simon, Duncan, Liam, Panda, Hannah and our two kits, Sparkles and Minty. Toby and Martyn are also kits who lived within the same place as us."

Duncan came to stand by Lewis, standing taller than then the dark-furred tom. "We had no idea that this was your land, we only knew of... what was it? CloudClan? What the flip kind of name is that! Well anyway, we used to stand with one more cat before those other cats killed him and hurt Toby."

"We're very sorry." Hannah meowed, licking the pelts of her kits softly.

Snap quickly growled, his tone dark. "So you'll leave when that kit is better?" He asked. "We don't need Kittypets in this Clan." He growled, flicking his tail as if he were battle-ready.

"They'll leave, when one says so." Skippingstones told his youngest son, looking back at the Kittypets.

Snap jumped from his spot. "They're weak! They're pets of a Dawnwalker!" He shouted, going low to the ground and glaring at Panda, his gaze fixed on the tom's tail.

Panda turned around, his mind jumping back to a tom who once lived long ago and at once he shot from his paws, rolling the apprentice over and glaring down at him. Liam growled and quickly jumped to his feet, running to roll Panda over and kick Snap away. "Duncan, lad!" He yowled, watching as the Clan of cats stepped away.

Duncan jumped from his spot, rolling across the ground and kicking Snap away, feeling claws in his side as Foxcloud ran to help the younger tom, clawing at Duncan's thick-furred pelt.

With a loud hiss, Lewis and Simon ran past Hannah, Simon pulling Foxcloud away and Lewis quickly rolling Duncan on to his belly. Simon growled and held Foxcloud down, glaring into the eyes of the young warrior as Lewis was pinned down by Mercy. "Think you've got guts?" The she-cat growled.

"No, but I've gotta mate!" Lewis hissed, kicking the Deputy away and running to help Duncan who was swiftly fighting between Flightlessfreedom and Breakinghope, the brothers kicking away the Kittypets.

Rolling watched this unfold, watching as Hannah darted across the camp to pull Snap away from Liam, throwing the trailed apprentice easily. Quickly, the tom got to his feet and turned to Rabbitpaw. "We've got to stop this!" He meowed, flicking his tail and running to face Liam and Panda, watching as his Clanmates stepped back. "Stop it!"

The young Med Cat Apprentice pushed the two back, their eyes fixed upon the tom as he ran to Rabbitpaw's side, watching as he swift ran around Foxcloud, Hannah, Simon and Snap. "Keep fighting and I'll keep running!"

A yowl came from the rock, eyes glaring down at the cats. "Stop this! You are warriors, not loners fighting over the last mouse!"

Foxcloud darted away from Rabbitpaw, hopping to a stop and falling on his back. Snap fell to the side, blood streaming from his pelt. Hannah trotted back to her kits.

Mercy quickly rose to her paws, licking away the blood on her chest. "My, my, dear Skippingstones! They were like warriors! That one who calls himself, Lewis could kick me away and one is a _CloudClan_ trained warrior!" The Deputy meowed, coming to stand by her mate.

Skippingstones watched as Rolling padded over to Panda, pointing any hurt cats to the Med Cats den. "Lewis, would you be leader of your little gang here?" He meowed, watching as the tom, licking the blood from his eyes.

"Yes, that would be me." The tom meowed. "I've been leader of my little group for a long time now." He meowed, rising to his paws and padding up to the rock.

Skippingstones swiftly nodded. "Well... come, we have much to speak about. Would you have a deputy?" The leader asked, his eyes following Duncan who smirked and padded off to the Med Cat den, licking away the blood from his paw.

"A deputy?" Lewis asked. "Well, Simon is what I'd call a very close friend?" The tom meowed, flicking his tail for the tom to come over. "Hit your shoulder?" He muttered and Simon nodded.

"Just a little bite." The ginger tom chuckled, following Lewis, Mercy and Skippingstones into the den, the camp seemed to cool down and the bright sun was fading behind the trees.

Rabbitpaw limped out from the Med Cats Den, a smile upon his lips. "I better be off." He mewed as Rolling trotted over. "Toby looks a bit better, but Foxcloud is still one dizzy tom! I think we're friends now."

Rolling huffed out a laugh, shaking his head and smirking. "Well, it was lovely to see you, this day has been... well, nice." The tom said, laughing slightly at his words and the smile on Rabbitpaw's face.

"Yeah, very nice." Rabbitpaw laughed as he padded quickly away. "See 'ya when I see you." He meowed, leaving the camp in a fast run back to his camp.

Rolling smiled and nodded, today had been one crazy day. "Anything you need, Breathlesswonders?" The Med Cat Apprentice meowed, padding into the den, his legs aching slightly.

The Med Cat looked up, her eyes closing around Rolling. "Yes, one needs you to rest. You've done more than it's called for and if one needs you, one will wake you." Breathlesswonders whispered, placing Toby in a nest with Martyn. "One must go and make sure April is alright, she was coughing when One last saw her."

Rolling nodded, gently trotting to his nest, smiling as he watched Martyn and Toby play with some moss. "You two should sleep." He muttered, watching as they played. "It'll be a long night." He told them, turning around in his mossy bed and resting his head down on his paws.

He couldn't help but wonder about something... why had the blood on Lapis's paws not smelled like her own?

* * *

**I didn't reread this, so I'm deeply sorry for any errors~ This part wasn't rushed, but was harder to write than I thought it would be. I'm already into writing the next part_!_ R&R_!_**

**- Dustily. **


	5. True Power - Chapter Four

**We've not seen too much of the other Clans, but no worries****_!_**** We're seeing a few of them this** **time****_!_**

**Also, thank you to Pantherstar101 for putting this on their favourites list_!_**

**_R&R, it means a lot to hear what people think._**

* * *

~_True_ Power~

WhisperingClan

Rolling opened his eyes slowly, feeling dizzy as he looked around. "What?" He meowed, quickly getting to his paws. The young med cat apprentice blinked the sleep from his gaze and found he was standing in a field of long grass. "Where is one?" He asked, flicking his tail and padding away from his sleeping spot.

He'd been here before, it reminded him of Gazer Meadows, but cloudy and slightly more open. "Hello?" He yelled, waiting to hear someone, but the only sound was the fast, peaceful beat of his own heart.

The tom carefully smelled the air, the smell of water filling his nose and sending him into a fast trot. "Anyone here?!" He yowled as he came to a stream, the water gently flowing over pebbles.

"I say, hello." A meow came from behind him, making the tom jump. "So sorry, did I scare you?" His fur was white and ghostly whiskers hung from his face, his eyes frosty and dead. But seemed almost calming.

Rolling backed away slightly, remembering his mother and the words she would tell him. _"Never feel pushed into trusting someone, you never know who or what they're hiding."_ He gently growled, watching as the older tom walked slowly up to him, dropping his head and looking down.

The tom purred. "Trustingtroubles?" He called, watching as a she-cat ran from the reeds, holding her head high and stopping next to the tom. "I think this kit may have a few... trusting issues."

"Kit!" Rolling meowed, standing up higher than before, but still the warrior towered over him. "One is a med cat apprentice, thank you!" He meowed, flicking his tail and shaking his head slightly.

The she-cat, known to Rolling as Trustingtroubles, dipped her head. "Don't worry, we all get them." She dismissed what Rolling meowed about not being a kit, a dreamy look in her gaze. She turned back to the tom. "Elderberry, who would this be...?"

The tom purred, shaking his head and licking the she-cat's ear. "This would be, Rolling, of WhisperingClan." Elderberry told the she-cat, quickly looking back to where the med cat apprentice stood.

"Alright, someone tell one, what the rabbits is going on." Rolling growled, watching as Trustingtroubles giggled. "This isn't funny."

Elderberry smiled. "Rabbits rolling down hills, a quick and swift ginger mouse, with a jet coloured tail, rusty brown, snapping whiskers." The tom purred, his smile cutting in half.

Trustingtroubles padded behind the med cat apprentice, moving her tail to twin with his. "Tides turn." She purrs. "And blood wets the paws of a warrior."

Rolling blinked, wondering what these two cats could mean. "One just met you, and this is crazy." He meowed, padding away from the two cats, his tail twitching at the tip as his paws hit the water.

Elderberry jumped, pushing Rolling into the ripples of water, his body going under the waves and away from them.

"Hey! Wait!" Rolling shouted, kicking his legs, but quickly flying back into the waving river. "Help one!" He yelled as the water pulled him under.

This had been quick and he wasn't sure what had happened. _"Who wasn't meant to me."_ The sweet voice of his mentor filled his ears as he woke in his nest, the sun rising over the dawn of the sky.

Somehow, he didn't think that was the end.

* * *

OtterClan

Jetpaw's mind was a haze, Dripstar was yowling still about the Gathering, about how Skipping_star_ had messed it up. Truly, Jetpaw found that his own leader was the one that did the messing.

"Jetpaw, the sun is setting, get some sleep." Swiftriver meowed, his tone was old, slightly unhappy, but over all longing for his own nest.

Jetpaw bit back a growl as he looked blindly at his mentor. "Why, can't I help with anything?" He asked, smelling the air for anything he couldn't place.

"Go, to bed." Swiftriver meowed, his pawsteps fading as he walked away.

Jetpaw sighed and turned, heading back to the med cat den. "I have to find Whitepaw." His ears shot up, Streampaw's voice cutting through his hazy mind. "She's been missing for hours."

"Just get back before nightfall, she's most likely by the river." Pebblepaw meowed, using a dull and bored tone, his tail flicking from side to side.

Jetpaw quickened his pace, trotting into the med's cat den. "Good evening, Jetpaw." A sigh left the young apprentice as he the voice of Duckstep followed him.

"Evening." Jetpaw muttered, padding quickly into the back of the med's den. "Can I help you? Because if not, Swiftriver wants me to go to bed."

Duckstep's claws dug into the ground. "I-I'm worried about Otterkit. She was coughing when we came back from the Gathering."

Jetpaw slowly nodded, turning his blind gaze to the herbs. He lifted his nose to the air, trying to find where his mentor was. "Swiftriver isn't anywhere around I think, so I'll help." The jet-coloured tom meowed, quickly pushing his nose into the herbs.

"Thank you so much, Jetpaw! Is there anything I can do?" Duckstep meowed, pacing slightly in the den. Jetpaw pushed some Borage Leaves over to the tom.

"Take these to Reedspark, she could have a fever which could be upsetting her milk flow, so Otterkit may not be getting the milk she needs." Jetpaw told the father, turning back to the herbs. "I'll also give her a few bits of Catmint I have as Greencough is making its way around the Clans."

Duckstep nodded. "Anything else?"

"You go ahead with the Borage Leaves, make sure Otterkit doesn't eat any of those, I'll bring what she needs, give me a minute." Jetpaw told him, waiting to hear the sound of his friend leaving before digging around for what he needed.

Jetpaw nosed his way through the herbs. "Right, uh, Catmint because Greencough, better give that to Reedspark as well. Chmmomile for her heart, Coltsfoot if she's having difficulty breathing, Feverfew for body temperature, some honey will do good if she's coughing, Juniper berries because any kit would be anxious, a few bits of lavender for fever as well, some tansy for coughing as well, may give that to Waterbird at the same time. and two poppy seeds for mother and kit for sleeping." Jetpaw muttered, licking the honey from his muzzle.

The blind apprentice quickly folded the leaf, picking up the herbs and padding from the den, pushing past Rockywave and into the den, dropping the herbs down quickly. "Alright, Duckstep, what's happening?"

The small tom looked up, a shine of trust in his eyes. "Otterkit is coughing and can't even mew anymore." Duckstep told Jetpaw.

Reedspark nodded at her mate's words, resting her head on her paws, Waterbird kept telling her it would be fine. "Oh, Jetpaw, is she very ill?"

"Not that I can think, but we'll see." He meowed, moving his paws until he felt the lead filled with honey. "Now, Otterkit. I need you to eat this honey, followed with some Chmmomile." Jetpaw whispered, getting the next things ready. "Reedspark, if you'd also like to take some of this Catmint for yourself, it would be nice."

Reedspark gently licked up the leaves. "I ate those other leaves, Jetpaw."

Jetpaw nodded, making a slight humming noise as he placed down some Chmmomile, Coltsfoot and Feverfew. Placing one Juniper berry next to the kit. "Now, Otterkit, you must eat these as well." Pushing some lavender next to it as well, adding tansy. "Waterbird, I'd also like if you could eat some of this tansy." The blind tom meowed, pushing it over to the queen and then setting two poppy seeds down by Reedspark and Otterkit.

Duckstep blinked. "That's a lot of herbs, can you really give her that much?" The father meowed, watching his kit eat the herbs.

"You dare question your med cat?" Jetpaw growled, turning tail and walking out. "She can eat that, but no more, make sure they get rest and don't have anything in the morning until the sun is high in sky."

Duckstep nodded, watching Jetpaw leave before sitting down by Reedspeak, smiling slightly as her head fell on his shoulder, already deep in sleep.

Jetpaw sighed as he padded back into the den smelling the air quickly before pushing himself into his nest. "I wonder when Swiftriver will be back..." He meowed, gently flipping his tail over his nose and falling deep into sleep.

* * *

Somewhere.

"How could you even think of doing that!" A yowl broke the air, eyes watching from the shadows. "If weren't not meant to know yet!"

"Only Rolling knows-" The voice of Trustingtroubles meowed, gently flicking her tail as Silverlining growled in her ear.

"And he is smart, he will know what it means. And why the hell must you bring his mentor into this!" Silverlining yelled, padding around the gathered cats.

Elnderberry coughed. "Because soon, every cat will know, the leaders will know, you can't stop the crossings." The old tom meowed, his pelt brushing against Trustingtroubles.

"And the leaders will fall." Meowed a she-cat, her calm voice breaking slightly. This was Notepad.

Silverlining pawed at a nearby tree. "And they will fall in battle." She growled, moving past the cats. "Ghost!" She yowled, her gaze flicking to where a silver path went across their sky. "Watch over them, follow them... you know what must be done."

"Yes... my dear."

* * *

**This was a very big filler, right now I'm wondering where I'll take this right now, as I don't want to rush. We'll see.**

**- Dustily.**


	6. A Trick - Chapter Five

**A huge thank you to snidely who reviewed. And also a thank you to coldgazeproduction who added this story on to their Favourites list and followed it as well_!  
Warning: Slight swearing._**

* * *

~A _Trick_~

WhisperingClan

Rolling shock the sleep from his head, rising to his paws and looking down at where Martyn and Toby were asleep in the nest next to him. "One asks that you wake up, kits." He meowed, gently nuzzling them with his nose. "One needs to make sure Toby is alright." He said.

"Will you?" The calm voice of Breathlesswonders whispered near him, her tail trailing down his pelt. "One has so much too do. Dreams was coughing last night and one must make sure the young tom is alright, we can't have him getting greencough." She meowed, her eyes watching her apprentice.

Rolling nodded his head once, swiftly turning back to where the kittens were waking. "Morning has come." The tom meowed, looking over Toby's wounds. "They look better, but you'll need to be careful. You don't need anything else." He said. "Have a look around the camp, just be careful."

The med cat apprentice sighed as he stepped from the den, shaking his pelt out and smiling as he started walking to the pile, starting to dig through for a good looking mouse. Upon finding one that didn't look so badly bitten, he went to sit by the Leader's Rock.

Careful paws hit his side slightly and he looked up to see one of the Kittypets looking down at him. "May one help you?" He asked, watching the cat take a seat next to him.

"No, but my name's Duncan, I was just wondering how Toby was. He didn't come out of your den last night." The tom meowed, licking his chest fur once. His ginger-and-white fur was well brushed and clean.

Rolling nodded. "He's fine, he'll just be slow on his paws." The apprentice meowed, watching the other cat who seemed to be gazing longingly at the pile of food. "You may take some, you know." Rolling added, biting into his mouse.

Duncan started shaking his head. "I can't. Lewis says we should earn it, for a while anyway. After all, we are in your camp, your land, we can't just take your food. We used to hunt for playing, when we were younger, but then an older cat, this huge rusty-coloured tom told us to leave. You need food to live, we don't." The tom pointed out.

This made Rolling wonder how much Duncan knew of their Clans. "Well, you don't hunt for play anymore, and you're staying with us, feel free to take some." Rolling said, sighing when Duncan shook his head again. "Well, if you'd like to earn your keep, one is missing some herbs, you could take Panda with you and get some for me? One will come as well, one could show you around."

This made the mostly white tom look up, a bright flash of light shining in his clear-blue-eyes. "That would be great! Liam could come as well, he and Panda won't leave each other's side." Duncan meowed, jumping to his paws. "When do we leave?"

"Right now, go get Panda and Liam."

* * *

OtterClan

"Take Riverghost, Pebblepaw, Quickpaw, and Jetpaw so he can gather herbs." Yowled the deputy of OtterClan, Dappledwaters to Duckstep, the young warrior. "If you find Whitepaw, bring her back." She added, padding away to where her apprentice was waiting for her.

Duckstep nodded, he was more than slightly unhappy as he turned to where the called cats were standing. The blind med-cat apprentice staring at him. "Whitepaw didn't come back last night?" Pebblepaw asked, growling slightly.

"No, and if we find her, she'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble." Riverghost said, turning away from the group and starting to pad out of camp. "Let's hunt near the WhisperingClan river." She said, the others agreed.

Jetpaw followed the sound of their paw steps, gently stopping to bite away a few bits of horsetail, snipping them away and following the others again.

A strong smell hit the blind tom's nose, quickly padding up to Duckstep. "I smell cats." He meowed, smelling the air once again. "It's strong. WhisperingClan... and another smell?" Jetpaw asked.

"Kittypets!" Pebblepaw shouted from ahead, a sudden stillness coating the air. "Up ahead! Mixed with WhisperingClan and... OtterClan!" He yowled.

Jetpaw blinked, the smell of herbs catching his nose. "Rolling is there!" He yelled, running fast behind the apprentice in hopes of stopping any fighting.

Duckstep, Riverghost and Quickpaw passed him, their breathing livid as they followed after the young tom. "Pebblepaw! Stop!"

* * *

Lifeless green-eyes stared up at Rolling, white fur bloodied and clawed. There had been no fight here, the claw marks were too deep, the bite at her neck was too rightly placed.

"Kittpets!" Rolling heard the sound of a voice, paws thundering to them. The smell of OtterClan was strong. "Up ahead! Mixed with WhisperingClan... and OtterClan."

And then it hit Rolling who this cat was. "Whitepaw!" He meowed, stepping away from body, remembering the young apprentice he'd met at a Gathering once.

"Whitepaw...?" Panda asked, slowly coming to stand and look down at the she-cat.

Rolling pulled him back. "Stay back!"

Fur broke through the bushes as five cats came through. The first two being small apprentices, the next warriors, followed by an out of breath med cat. "WhisperingClan!" Yowled a she-cat, her fur white as a ghost.

"Kittypets!" A black she-cat was quick to put in, her blazing grey-eyes glaring into Panda's.

A small dappled-grey tom looked as if he were about to say something before blood coated his paws upon stepping in the river. "W-Whitepaw?"

Rolling watched as blind-eyes met his, a black tom pushing his way through, growling as the apprentices tried to get past him. "Rolling." The voice of Jetpaw meowed.

"Jetpaw." Rolling returned, dipping his head to the blind med cat apprentice, even if he couldn't see it, his Clanmates could.

Jetpaw gently padded the water, placing his nose on the she-cat's fur. "What is one of _our_ apprentices doing in _your_ river?" The tom kept a clam voice, he wasn't looking for a fight.

Rolling looked down at the she-cat. "One has no idea, we were looking for herbs when Duncan spotted her." He meowed, pointing his tail to the ginger-and-white tom who stood higher than the med-cat apprentices.

"Duncan?" Duckstep meowed, stepping up to Jetpaw to look at the three other cats. "Who are these cats, Rolling?" The warrior had always had a slightly strong friendship with the WhisperingClan med cat.

"Panda." Rolling meowed, pointing to the black-and-white tom to his right. "Liam." The black cat to his left. "And that's Duncan." He flicked his tail to the ginger-and-white tom behind him.

Duckstep slowly nodded. "They smell like Kittypets." He warned, wishing cats had eyebrows.

Rolling was about to say something when Jetpaw spoke. "Rolling, what can you smell?" He asked, lifting his nose up which was covered in Whitepaw's blood.

The WhisperingClan med cat looked down at the she-cat, gently starting to smell her fur. "One is not as good at smelling as you..." He muttered. "But one can smell WhisperingClan and also milk."

Jetpaw nodded, his blind eyes following the drip of blood on the white she-cat's fur. "She was killed." He meowed. "I'm not sure if the smell of WhisperingClan is you or what, but this was no mistake." The black-furred tom meowed.

Rolling nodded. "But who would want her dead?"

"Anyone who wants her kits dead." Jetpaw said, smelling her once more before nodding and turning to Quickpaw and Pebblepaw. "Take her back to camp." He muttered, he turned back to Rolling as the brother and sister pulled her away. "Keep an eye out on your Clanmates." He told his friend. "I'll see you at the half-moon." And with that, he flicked his tail for Riverghost and Duckstep to follow.

Rolling turned back to the others, moving past Duncan. "Come, we're going back to camp." He meowed, starting to walk back to the camp. "Skippingstones must hear about this." He said, quickening his pace as the others followed.

* * *

"Leave." Skippingstones growled, Martyn and Toby hiding behind him. "Caststar, you are not welcome in our camp."

Caststar's growl was low and uneasy. "As you are not welcome in our code." He meowed, Deadpaw, Lionblood and Quicksnap standing behind him, claws at the ready.

"StarClan is the only one who may say such a thing." Mercy meowed, pushing the kittens into their den, head bowed, claws ready.

Deadpaw growled, his eyes glaring into Snap's. "When are you going to get a real name?" He meowed, his eyes blazing.

"Why should I." Snap muttered, claws at the ready as he faced the bigger apprentice.

Skippingstones glared at Caststar. "Why do you wish us to have your warrior names? We are warriors, our names are simply not like yours."

"Then you can leave, because in two days, if you've not gotten warrior names, CloudClan and OtterClan will make sure none of you live." Caststar hissed, his fur on end as he called Lionblood to stand next to him.

April over heard this. "You can't kill kits! That would be going against the code!" She yowled, pulling Heaven close to her.

"We can and will, have names in two days, or your Clan is dead, just like IceClan, remember them? We'll be back in two days to hear the names." Caststar growled as he turned. "Come." He growled as his warriors followed quickly after him. Deadpaw glaring back at Snap once more before they ran from the camp.

Leaving Skippingstones to wonder of what to do.

* * *

WhisperingClan  
_One day later._

"Surely! They can't do this!" Foxcloud yelled, he may have a warrior name, but it still upset him. "You can't ask a Clan to do that! We pick ourselves!" He yowled.

Skippingstones sighed. "One knows, but one is scared to see more dead bodies, and with the news Rolling has told me, we must be careful! One will not lose lives over names."

Mercy growled, sitting by her mate. "After a night's rest upon this, and speaking many hours of it, we will have new names. However, we will let you pick these unless you are but a kit or apprentice, if which, you will be given 'paw' or 'kit' until you are of age."

Skippingstones turned to Mercy, bowing his head to her. "Mercy, one is to give you a new name, a name of which shows your love for battle and wise moves. From this day on, until our ways of the warrior code is what it was. Your new name will be Mercykill." He meowed, bowing his head to the deputy.

Lapis slowly rose, coming to stand by her mother and father. "Lapis, one is to give you a new name, a name of which one thinks is right for a caring and understanding she-cat. From this day on, until our ways of the warrior code is what it was. Your new name will be Lapis-symbol." The she-cat nodded.

Reality and April rose, their kits in their jaws. "Reality, April, Dreams and Heaven one is to give you a new name, a name of which shows your caring love for young and battle-ready mind, your helpfulness and kind smile. From this day on, until our ways of the warrior code is what it was. Your new names will be Realitygone and Aprilberry. Your kits are Dreamskit and Heavenkit."

Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Liam, Panda, Hannah, Minty, Sparkles, Martyn and Toby stood, looking up. However Skippingstones had something to ask of them. "You are sure you wish to stay?" He meowed, Lewis nodded, holding the leader's gaze.

"More than anything."

Skippingstones nodded. "One is to give you a new name, a name of which shows your leadership, cunningness, smart ways, kindness to others, battle-ready heart and willingness to fight for those younger than you. From this day on, until our ways of the warrior code is what it was. Your new names will be, Spaceman, Honeydew, Lividcoffee, Battlecry, Pandaskip and Loomingdeath. Mintykit, Sparkleskit, Woundedkit, and Littlekit." He meowed.

Rolling smiled, watching the new warriors as Skippingstones ended the meeting. Tonight they'd meet with StarClan.

And he had a lot to ask them...

* * *

StarClan

Silverlining sat with her head down, watching the silvery water. "How dare they." She growled. "And bring IceClan up? There was no need."

"Our warrior code says nothing of their names." Elderberry meowed, glaring into the water. "CloudClan has given us much trouble."

Trustingtroubles agreed. "Yes, and they say WhisperingClan broke the code." She whispered.

"Never would they do such a thing." Notepad hissed. "Lapis did wrong, we all know that, but she did it for the heart." She pointed out. "She knows."

"And so does Deadpaw." Meowed Stealingsmiles, a growl ringing through the clearing. "He'll be after her." He meowed, coming to sit by the others. "We must cross the skies." He told them.

Clickingcrosses meowed loudly as she padded up to them. "What can they do? It's a wonder some cats still remember those Clans." She said, watching as Silverlining spoke to Ghost.

"We'll be crossing them later. Skippingstones needs us, and Rolling needs Elderberry, Trustingtroubles and any other med cats willing to help." She meowed, starting to pad off. "Come. Ghost, stay and watch."

Ghost slyly smiled, watching them leave as he dipped his paw into the water. "Yes, my dear..." He growled as he jumped through the water, blackness covering the once starry clearing.

* * *

**This was kind of a mess, feel free to ask about anything, as this one is leading up to something rather big.**

**Also, can anyone guess the Kittypets names? Where they come from, maybe? Brownie points if you can_!_ Byeeeeeeeeeee_!_**

**- Dustily.**


End file.
